Valentine's Day!
by mikaru zero
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

**Hi. Please lang. No offense sa kung sino man ang nasama dito. OO, mae-exaggerate yung iba pero wala na kayong magagawa, nandito na eh. Ayoko namang I-edit. :P**

**Ginawa ko to sa school. At sa school bus. XD Yung kay Denzel sila Paula gumawa nyan ah. Ah maikli lng ung chapter na to. Pagtiyagaan nyo nalang. :))  
**

**Introductions. :)**

Hi. I'm Paula. And I'm hunting.

Yes, hunting. But for chocolate. Oh, those delicious, bittersweet, luscious and mouth-watering chocolate… but they're not for me. They're for my (self-proclaimed) love-of-my-life: Nick Salvador.

I wonder what type of chocolate does he like. Milk? White? Dark? Cookies and Cream? )

*sigh* This is really gonna take a while. Good thing I woke up early for this!

* * *

Hi. I'm Marie. And I'm curling my hair.

Yes, curling my hair. Actually, I'm preparing myself for Valentine's Day. And… I only have 2 hours left to finish my make-up! Wah! Algeb hwk pa! #$%*#! 2 hours isn't enough! *panics but in a sophisticated manner*

* * *

Hi, I'm Denzel. And I'm relaxing.

Yes, relaxing. Relaxing cuz I'm sooo~ cool you know. I'm so handsome, so hot. So _sizzling_ hot and handsome, you can already cook a hotdog on me you know. But you know, I'm just taking and taking gifts cuz it's just sad that these girls just keep hoping and hoping for an unrequited love to bloom. But of course, I believe that modesty is the best policy so I'm doing my best to be very modest and humble you know.

* * *

Hi. I'm Lyra. And I'm going to make chocolate.

Yes, going to make chocolate. I'm gonna make chocolate 'cause tomorrow's Valentine's day and I'm going to give a heart-shaped chocolate to Denzel. I'm going to make it with my whooooole heart and I hope he likes it! Well, better go shopping then!

* * *

Hi. I'm Jason. And I'm stalking.

Yes, stalking. I'm actually stalking Lyra, the girl of my dreams. *sigh* she's the cutest girl that I've ever seen in my entire life and I just have to know everything about her! Oh yeah, I'll go make chocolates for Lyra, too. So that she'll have a happy Valentines day later.

* * *

Hi. I'm Nick. And I'm hiding.

Yes, hiding. Hiding from all those girls trying to force me to receive their chocolate. Great. I can't believe that I actually forgot what day it was today. This stupid heaven-sent-chance-for-girls-slash-marathon-filled-doomsday-for-boys… It's Valentine 's Day.


	2. The Mall part 1

**Paula's POV**

BEEEEP - BEEEEP - _**BEEEEP !!!**_

7 : 00 AM

Shit! I overslept! I should've woken up at 5 : 00 am! Oh well. I suppose shops still won't be open during this time of the day. I'll wake up again at 9 AM then.

. . . . .

BEEEEP - BEEEEP - _**BEEEEP !!!**_

10 : 00 AM

**SHIT.** I overslept. Again! *sigh* I better get out of bed now..

~ After 1 hour of taking a bath, dressing up, eating, and brushing of teeth…~

At Trinoma..

_Wow_, thought Paula. _So many chocolates! Those delicious bittersweet, luscious, mouth-watering chocolate.. _

_..And look! Tons of white and dark chocolate!! Oh, Cookies n Cream!! Wooow milk chocolate! And.. EWWW, that product is gross. That one too, they melted milk, white, dark chocolate and combined them together to form a different kind of chocolate.. I wonder what that tastes like… Waahhh what am I gonna choose???_

_...Hey.. Isn't that Lyra?_

*runs toward Lyra's direction*

**Lyra's POV**

!!

8: 00 AM

Yay! I woke up early and on time. To time to make chocolate! I wonder which recipe should I choose?

Dark Chocolate Truffles Recipe

Ingredients You Will Need:  
5 ounces semisweet baking chocolate  
3 ounces unsweetened baking chocolate  
½ cup heavy cream  
3 tablespoons butter  
3 tablespoons unsweetened cocoa powder

Line a baking dish with plastic wrap, then grease the wrap (preferably with butter, for the sake of taste).

Chop baking chocolate as finely as you can. In a small saucepan, heat cream over medium high heat until simmering. Pour hot cream into a food processor and follow with butter and chopped baking chocolate. Process until smooth. Pour chocolate mixture into the lined baking pan and refrigerate until cool and stiff, approximately three to four hours.

Remove the block of chocolate from the baking pan and discard plastic wrap. Place block of chocolate truffle mixture on a cutting block and slice squares approximately the size desired for each truffle. Quickly roll each square into a ball, touching the chocolate as little as possible (so the chocolate does not melt). Immediately roll each truffle in dish of cocoa powder and set on a dry plate or container. Refrigerate truffles immediately.

To make dipped chocolate truffles, skip rolling the truffles in cocoa powder and melt dark chocolate bark wafers instead. Refrigerate truffles after rolling so they remain firm. Dip refrigerated truffles, return to a plate lined with wax paper and return to refrigerator.

For varying flavors of these dark chocolate truffles, consider adding other flavorings. Try adding one of the following to the truffle mixture while in the food processor: vanilla extract, hazelnut liqueur, raspberry liqueur or orange liqueur. You may wish to roll the truffles in finely chopped hazelnuts or pecans instead of cocoa powder as another variation.

You can decorate the tops of these dipped chocolate truffles with melted almond bark piped through an icing tool. Use the smallest hole available to make lines and dots on the finished truffles. Try dipping the tip of the truffle in melted almond bark for another distinguished look.

**Homemade Chocolate**

**Things You'll Need:**

Milk

Cocoa beans

Sugar

Cocoa butter

Step 1

Roast the cocoa beans in the oven or in a coffee roaster. The beans should be roasted between 5 and 35 minutes, at a temperature between 250 and 325 degrees Fahrenheit. Begin roasting the beans at the hottest temperature, gradually reducing the heat until the beans begin to crack. The cracking sound indicates the roasting is complete.

Step 2

Shell the cocoa beans by removing the husk (outer shell) from the nib (actual bean). This process can be time consuming, since the most effective way is by hand, and is easier if the beans are roasted properly.

Step 3

Grind the shelled beans until they become a fine chocolate liqueur. Some juicers work well for this process; otherwise it must be done by hand and can be rather messy.

Step 4

Add cocoa butter, sugar and milk, if you'd like. Every chocolate maker uses a different recipe, so this step allows for some experimenting. Start by adding very little milk and cocoa butter.

Step 5

Fold the chocolate continually upon itself. This is called conching, and the longer it is done, the oilier the chocolate finish will be. (The less it is done, the grittier the chocolate will turn out.) This may need to be done for hours for a smoother finish.

Step 6

Cool the chocolate to about 90 degrees Fahrenheit and pour it into the desired mold. Use a mold to make bars or other shapes.

MAKING THE CHOCOLATES

Solid Chocolate Molds:

1. Spoon melted chocolate into each of the cavities of the mold. If it overflows scrape away the excess with a straight knife or spatula.

2. Lightly tap the mold on the counter or table to remove any air bubbles on the surface of the mold.

3. Place mold in refrigerator to cool.

4. Remove from the fridge/freezer and flip over the mold onto a sheet of foil. The pieces will pop out. It may be necessary to gently tap or twist the mold.

5. If the pieces do not come out easily the chocolate may need a bit longer to set.

Painting a mold:

1. Using a paintbrush, paint the chocolate, in the color of choice on the inside sections of the mold.

2. Carefully look at the front of the mold to be sure that all appropriate areas are covered.

3. Let color set before adding any additional colors to prevent them from running into each other.

4. Once all desired areas have been painted and are dry, fill the remainder of the mold with the appropriate chocolate.

5. Follow the last 3 steps of Solid Flat-back molding.

Oh, I'm short on Cocoa beans, Cocoa butter, semisweet baking chocolate, unsweetened baking chocolate.. and we don't have any molds either. I guess I better go shopping then.

At Trinoma..

Oh good, they're having a sale baking chocolate. Wow, those cocoa beans are cheap. Those Cocoa butter, too—better go buy it!

Hmm.. I wonder where they sell the chocolate molds… they are the only things left to buy..

"Hey, Lyra!", said a voice.

And a familiar voice at that.


	3. The Mall part 2

----- Normal POV -----

"Hello Paula." Said Lyra. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was searching." replied Paula.

"Searching for what?"

"CHOCOLATE!!!"

"Err… chocolate? What kind?"

"The best one! That's what I'm choosing! I'm choosing that particular kind of chocolate because it's for my dear, dear Nick!"

"Ooookaay. Oh, I know! What if you help me find the materials I need and I'll help you search.

"Hmmm? Materials? For what?"

"Yeah. I'm going to make my own chocolate."

"Oooh. I want to,too! I want to make one with my WHOOOOOLE heart!!!"

"Alright. Then let's go search for the materials. Ah, let's buy more Cocoa beans, Cocoa butter, semisweet baking chocolate, and unsweetened baking chocolate since you're also going to make some chocolate…"

"'Kay!"

And so…

(At a chocolate patisserie store, at the molds section)

"Hey, look Lyra! That mold is perfectly cut to resemble Cupid holding an arrow-struck heart. It's just like the mold I had imagined a while ago. I'm gonna buy it!" said Paula

"Okay… hey help me pick a mold here. Which one should I pick..?" asked Lyra and showed her some molds.

"Hmm.. a heart shape is too common, a star is too wild.. so is that skull-shaped mold.. Hey, how about that one?" And Paula pointed to the butterfly – shaped mold on Lyra's right hand. " In my opinion, you can design it easily and put Denzel's name on it."

Lyra blushed furiously. "Th-th-that's –"

"Oh, come on. It was just WAAAAAAAAY too obvious."

"O-okay.. I'll buy this one then." And so she purchased the mold.

*They spent 5 hours searching for materials*

After buying…

"Okay, let's get started!" said Paula.

"'Kaaaay, let's start by roasting the cocoa beans…"

*After 6 hours of "chocolate" – making…*

"Aaah." Said Paula. "After about 4 attempts to make some decent chocolate, we have finally finished… But I'm hungry."

"Yeah." Said Lyra, but not hearing Paula's last statement. "Making chocolate is hard work. I hope Denzel accepts mine… Oh. Hey, Paula.."

"Yeah?"

"You're eating your chocolate.."

"Huh?" Paula glanced at her chocolate. "Oh no! I ate Cupid's head!"

"Err.."

"I can't give him this! Tsk, I better finish it off then."

"Hey, wait! …Oh."

"There."

"You… cut the Cupid part away from the arrow – struck heart and ate the rest of Cupid… Nice. Very.. nice quick – thinking."

"Yeah."

"Let's put designs on the chocolate now…"

*After 1 hour..*

"Wow, Paula! Look at yours! It's.. it's.. ahh I wanna eat it!!!"

"Hey! You're not bad yourself. I love your design."

"Hehe, thanks. Woah! It's 10 : 10 pm already. You better go home now, Paula. Here take your chocolate with you."

"Thanks."


	4. A big BOOM!

Marie's POV.

Wake up. Wash face. Curl hair a bit. Take a bath. Dress up. Curl hair. Eat. Curl hair more. Study. Curl hair again. Take a nap. Curl hair afterwards. Eat. Apply facial mask. Curl hair. Sleep.

Yeah, that's my regular schedule. But not today, nor tomorrow. Today, I'm going to shop til I drop for clothes, makeup, and chocolates. Yes, chocolates. I'm going to give the sweetest chocolate there is to Nick. And he'll love me forever for it. Okay.. better curl my hair!

~After 2 hours of whatever…~

"Manong Joshua!" yelled Marie.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get the car ready, we're going to Trinoma."

"Yes, ma'am."

And so…

**BAM!**

"What's happening?!" screamed Marie.

"Ma'am! A gasoline truck bumped to the car and gasoline is flying everywhere!"

"What?! Are you mad?! Then why didn't you led us out of this infernal car immediately?!"

"You didn't ask."

Marie groaned in frustration. Using her stock knowledge about the laws of gravity and force, she quickly calculated a plan to save themselves. It took her 5 seconds to do that.

"Come quickly! Let's hurry and get out of this mess.. Oh. Great. I broke a nail."

Unfortunately, after 10 secs, the gasoline truck is going to explode.

10… they opened the car door.

9…They stepped out of the car.

8… They moved one step away from the car.

7… They started to run.

6… Marie swore. She had noticed that her dress was smudged with dirt. Then, she realized that she had just wasted 1 second and continued running away.

5… They ran and ran and ran.

4… ran and ran..

3… ran and ran and ran..

2… Marie fixed her plan inside her mind.

1… They brace themselves for the explosion…

…

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The gasoline truck exploded in a flash.

As the explosion occurred, Marie and her butler found themselves flying away rapidly from the car and the truck. Marie saw her car explode into a million pieces along with the truck, permanently erased from the face of the earth.

"Great, this one exploded and I only have 9 cars left." murmured Marie. Recalling her plan, she tried to get the position for a safe landing, considering that they were actually flying away from the explosion. This plan failed and Marie thought deeply about why it didn't succeed. Then, she remembered a law of Isaac Newton and slapped herself. By now, they were getting near the ground and Marie was now panicking. Bracing herself for impact, she closed her eyes.

Thud.

She had expected bones and such but…

Fortunately for her, she had a soft landing because she fell onto a certain young scientian…

It was Jason.


	5. Jason's surprise filled day

"Ouch! What the f – " said a muffled voice.

"Oh, sorry… Our car exploded and the impact caused me to fly away from the explosion ang then got landed here.." said Marie.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?!"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?! How can it even happen – "

The rest of his sentence was drowned by a sharp piercing sound.

_It's like a siren.._ thought Jason.

He was right. It was a siren. And it came from a fire truck. Jason thought he had seen it all but then an ambulance came nearing them and stopped. Medics came out of the vehicle and assisted Marie and took her inside the ambulance. But by then, Jason's mind was reeling with confusion and he fainted. So, the medics took him inside, too.

At the hospital…

"Urghh.. Wha' happened?" said Jason.

"You fainted when the ambulance came. The doctors said that a few hours of bed rest will heal you in no time so we got you a hospital bed here." said a voice.

Jason sat up from the hospital bed and looked at the speaker.

"Who are you? asked Jason.

"Me? I'm Marie. Marie Caba**es.

"Oh. Hoy! Dinaganan mo ako kanina!"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

"WTH?!"

"I spent my gradeschool years in the U.S. so I don't understand tagalog much."

"More like not at all.." murmured Jason.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier. Allow me to compensate for it."

Okay… AH!!! I FORGOT TO BUY CHOCOLATES FOR LYRA! "

"Is she the girl you like?"

"Y-yeah."

"We'll go to Trinoma then. We'll buy you high quality chocolate there."

"Okay then." _I was about to go there before anywa_y, thought Jason.

At Trinoma…

"Wow," said Jason. "Look at all of these chocolates!"

"Of course. It's rush hour for them because it's Valentine's Day tomorrow." Said Marie.

"Okay.. Oh, this white chocolate…"

"You like that one?"

"Yeah.. O My God!" he exclaimed as he saw the price tag at the back. " Oh man, this is too much. It's $ 115!"

"It's alright. It's quite cheap actually."

"What?! $ 115 is cheap?! What – "

Jason stopped in midsentence. He just saw the price tag of the chocolate Marie was buying. It was $ 1025.

"Ooookay. Here." He handed the white chocolate to Marie.

"Eh? Are you sure that's what you want? There are more here you know." She pointed to a row of chocolates. Jason saw that they are at least a thousand dollars each.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay then." She headed towards the cashier counter.

"Your total is $ 1140." said the cashier. Marie handed her two 1000 dollar bills.

"I received $ 2000."

_Duh_, said Jason in his mind.

"Your change is $ 860 dollars. Oh, and may I suggest that you look over at our car expo later? You received a 50% discount on all cars because of the transaction we had. For every $ 200, you receive a 10% discount. Your bill was $ 1140 so your total discount is now 50%." explained the cashier.

"Okay. Thank you for mentioning this. I was about to go and buy a new one because one of ours exploded in an accident a while ago."

"Oh, these days a lot of accidents happen to beautiful and rich people's cars."

"Yes, I know."

Jason's jaw dropped after hearing their conversation. He had just really realized that Marie was indeed a very rich person. Not feeling up to more surprises, he said, "Thank you for the chocolate. I'll go home now…"

"No problem. Take care!"

"Alright. You too.

"Don't worry. I called a while ago at our security division and had my security escorts sent over here."

Jason shook his head.

I better go now to save myself from this "rich-people-drama." said Jason in his mind.


	6. It's Denzel Time!

**Denzel's POV**

_**L**__et __**Y**__be the __**R**__adius __and __solve for the __**A**__rea__._

*sigh…*

It's Sunday today and everything's too BORING! What's a guy to do to get some attention 'round here?! I'll just stroll around Trinoma then, since there's nothin' else to do 'round here.

[Denzel was just going out of his house when some of the girls passing near his house squealed and fainted at the sight of his "_handsome-ness_"]

_What, again?!_ thought Denzel. _Why do they always do that anyway? Am I really that handsome? Well, yeah since that Nick guy lives about 3 blocks away from here, I guess I AM the most handsome in this place. *sigh* I wasted time pondering about this matter about my handsome-ness that I almost forgot what I was supposed to do. Better go catch a taxi then._

"Taxi!" said Denzel, waving his hand as the taxi came near him.

But suddenly, the taxi span out of control. Denzel barely got out from harm's way in time. It seems that the taxi driver had fainted at the sight of his handsome-ness, too.

"What the f – " grumbled Denzel. "Like, what is the point of being handsome when people always faint around you?! It feels really flattering, I know, but this is getting too far!" He pointed to the reeling taxi.

[What Denzel didn't know was that this particular taxi was the reason for Marie's "little accident". The taxi, which was reeling out of control, crashed into a passing gasoline truck. The gasoline truck, in turn, span out of the driver's control and hit the SUV Marie was in. Marie didn't know of this either.]

Just then, Denzel remembered that he had a car AND a driver's license. Chuckling to himself, he turned and walked towards their garage. He completely forgot about the accident and went inside the car and drove towards Trinoma.

At Trinoma…

Denzel is strolling around the mall. He passed by the Christmas decors section and was puzzled as to why there was still such a section when Christmas was over for over a month already. He also passed by the Perfume Section and bought Azzaro Chrome cologne, "For the ladies," as said by Denzel.

Then. While passing by the Chocolates section he saw…

_Hey, isn't that Lyra?_ thought Denzel. _And she's with another girl. Was her name Paula or something? Anyway, I wonder who she'll be giving chocolates to? That guy better accept her chocolates or else I'll punch him in the face._

Denzel stalked (yes, stalked) Lyra the whole time she was shopping. He noted on how she always has that cheerful and cute smile all the time. As she droned on about her smile, he thought he saw Nick behind the white chocolate shelf nearby, as if stalking Paula.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one stalking another person around here." he thought.

Finally, Lyra and Paula finished shopping and headed towards the exit. Both of them were going home.

"I guess I also better go home, too." murmured Denzel to himself and realized for the first time that he felt really tired.


End file.
